Comatose
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: Arthur wasn't sure how to deal with his feelings, and he keeps having these horrible dreams about a certain bomber-jacket-dressed American. I give special thanks to Tomatolovexox! THANX!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends. So, My cousin and I decided to write a fanfic together. The story is obviously about USUK. If you couldn't tell, well your stupid. *Cough* Flamingruby123 *Cough* So... enjoy. This is in Iggy's POV! This story is based off of the song Comatose by Skillet. Some of their lyrics are in this! SPECIAL THANX TO TOMATOLOVEXOX!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the lyrics of Comatose by Skillet! Thanx for understanding! **

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I turned around in my bed and saw a muscular body with a no shirt nor pants on. I became confused. Is that... Alfred? I didn't say a word. I couldn't tell my feelings. They were a mixture of anger and... I couldn't really get the other one. I didn't understand it. I lifted the sheets off of me and crawled over toward Alfred. When I was with him, I wrapped him in my arms and snuggled him as much as I can. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around to another Alfred. I felt confusion run through me.

"There's two of you?! When did this happen?!" I yell. I felt a strong hand go around my neck. I gasp and look up.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you do this Arthur? How could you take control over me?" asks an angry Alfred. I tried answering, but I couldn't. What was I supposed to say?!

"What did I do?!" I get out. Alfred looked like he was getting angrier by the second. The clock was ticking, and this I had a feeling, was gonna be bad. I gasp as I fly to sit upright. I couldn't bare this pain I was feeling! I could barely take it anymore! I flop my legs over the side of my bed and sigh.

"I'm never gonna get over this, am I?" I ask myself. "That git just invades my mind when he pleases!" I grabbed the side of my head in frustration. "STOP IT!" I didn't know what I was feeling, but I hated it. I hated it so much. I felt insane. Why do I feel this way? Why? I get off my bed and walk into the bathroom. I splash my face with water and look in the mirror. What was I becoming? Why am I becoming this? What's the cause? I knew the answer to the last question, but I still didn't want to admit it to myself. I felt my face, and I knew something was wrong with me. This was incredible! How could something this small become a huge problem?! I suddenly realized I was tired of fighting these feelings. And the more I hide from it, the more he is disappearing from my life. He couldn't disappear. I won't let him! I was going insane! I looked at the time. How long have I been standing here?! There's a world meeting today! I ran into my room and threw clothes onto myself. After my realization, looking at him will never be the same.

Eeyup! That's it, y'all! Well, I wanna, again, give special thanx to Tomatolovexox for helping me type this story. Well... She helped me with the idea! The beginning is a little boring, but it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed up my things and ran for the door, fearing to be the slightest bit late. What would the other countries think if I was late? Im always the first person at all the meetings in time to make sure things are in order before the other countries arrive. Just as I stepped out the door my cell phone vibrated from the kitchen table. I slipped back inside and picked up my phone. A message from Alfred? My stomach flipped a little bit as I opened text.

Alfred: Heyy Artie Im not gonna be the wrld meeting 2day sooo culd u tell Mattie 2 fill in for me?

The bad grammar made my head hurt. I typed quickly and continued out the door. I wonder why He's not coming to the meeting? something must have come up, or maybe he just woke up late again. But then why would he text me? I cleared my mind and started the engine to my car. I stared out into the field behind my house. the pink flowers that stood tall and waved with the wind. Those pink flowers have always grown here. Every year news ones bloomed. Always the same.

When I walked into the world meeting hall only Ludwig was there. I walked in and placed my things at my seat. I glanced up to see him drawing something up on the board. Seemed to be some kind of chart, but my mind was to preoccupied to care. It was tied around that dream from last night. Alfred said something about me doing something to him. obviously something that had hurt him. Then my mind set on his face. Pure hatred and anger. But his eyes sparkled like they always have, his eyes didn't show anger they showed sadness. I glanced over to the seat across form me with his name written on a small name tag. I imagined him sitting there laughing and yelling as he always does at the world meetings. Bickering with other nations about how superior he is to the rest of us.

Something about that behavior makes me smile. Not a big one but a small simple twerk of the lip I should say. He is always radiating happiness, in a loud and annoying way but still. He is rarely ever upset.

I leaned back and examined the room. Everything was already tidied up, ready for everyone to come in and start their presentations. I took in a deep breath and picked up my papers. pretending to read and practice the words but I was still stuck on that dream.

"You seem stressed." Ludwig said from the front of the room, Not looking away from his bored. I have only seen two emotions on this man. Anger or just neutrality.

"Isn't everyone?" I answered with a a small laugh. Then one by one nations slowly poured into the room. Every so often they would smile or say hello, then make their way to their seats. But a certain someones presence made my teeth clench. As he walked into the room he greeted everyone by the door and strutted over to his seat next to me.

"Oh hello England." He said and laughed his signature "Ohnohnohn" The accent rang through the room so loud and foul.

"Frog..." I muttered to myself. He sat and started up a conversation with Spain. Once the last few countries entered The meeting began. Each one got their chance to speak the occasional disagreement broke out resulting in a large argument. To even my surprise I wasn't part of any of them. Most of the meeting I just sat in deep thought.

The large window at the end of the room let the sun in at just the right angle to shine right in my eyes. The whole thing was just miserable, like always. When things finally came to an end I stood up and headed for the door. before I could walk out I hit something. I heard a thud and I held my hand to my forehead. I opened my eyes to see poor Matthew on the ground in front of me.

"Oh Im so sorry, I didn't see you!" I reached my hand out to help him up. He stood, wiped off his clothes, and fixed his tie.

"Oh, thats okay..." He said and picked up his binder. "Nobody does."

"No no, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention, that was quite the bang-up though I hope your alright." He smiled and held his bear close to him as he always has.

"Thank you, i'm fine." He said and left the room. I made my way home as fast as possible so I wasn't stopped and forced to talk to anyone. Especially the frog. I threw my things on the kitchen table and laid on the couch. My eyes grew heavy and my mind started wondering. I guess its ok to take a nap so I turned over and faced the cushions. I slowly dosed off and once again got lost in my thoughts.

sooo there you have it! second chapter is done. I know its a little boring but the world meeting had to be covered. Don't worry things get better I promise ;) Thank you rainbowderpy44 for letting me write the end of this chapter -tomatolovexox :D


End file.
